


Black Heart

by Ulfrsmal



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [14]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Longing, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Wounds, Yearning, can be interpreted as character death but the author did not intend for that to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal
Summary: Finan has been wounded and left lying in the battlefield; he can only think without being able to move.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Black Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The title is [a song by Brunuh Ville](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5_gkn3iLP0).

The night was dark, and the silence would’ve felt almost oppressive, if not for the faint rain that accompanied the bittersweet melody of his thoughts. Faintly, he knew there was blood warming the insides of his cloth and armour. It flowed free from the various cuts on his torso and legs. His hair must’ve been sullied like it hadn’t been in years, dirtied with the dirt and blood of the battlefield around him. He almost couldn’t breathe.

In many ways, this felt like being held prisoner all over again. Suddenly he was back aboard the _Trader_ , swayed by the ebbing tides into a dreamless, restless, sleep. But only for a couple hours at a time, of course. Only until he was woken up by rough voices and even rougher whips. Back to the oars, you Irish scum…!

He’d thought he’d known Hell then. But this… this was a different kind of dead. A quiet death. If the past had shown him Hell, then this was the deserted nothingness of Purgatory. This must’ve been the silence of death, right after the battle had ended, but before the Valkyries whom Uhtred and Sihtric waited for could sweep down to claim his heart, his soul. He wondered if he would ever be deemed worthy enough for going to either _Fólkfangr_ or _Valhǫll_. Like Uhtred and Sihtric undoubtedly were, with their steel resolve and very blue eyes. They always shone silver under the moonlight. The Moon high up in the skies above his head.

… maybe his thoughts were made of silver. Silver like the jewellery their precious, roguish Sihtric preferred to wear on his hair and body alike. Maybe there was silver in his thoughts. A penny for your thoughts, he’d said to Uhtred more times than he could count. Gold like the arm-rings his beloved, handsome Lord wore around his arms.

Incoherent. Lost. Wishing the Sun would rise anew. Hoping that the Moon would keep him company forevermore. Praying to God and Gods that he would see Uhtred’s bold flirting and Sihtric’s coy smiles once again. His Destiny laid with both his loves, in this life and in the next. There simply was no other way for him. If Destiny is all, then his own was his to decide upon.

And his only desire was to return to them in time…

**Author's Note:**

> Fólkfangr (“field of the host”, “people-field”, “army-field”) is the meadow or field rules by Lady Freyja. She has her pick of the slain before Odin does; women and the most worthy warriors are hand-picked by Lady Freyja and brought to her Fólkfangr.
> 
> Valhǫll (“hall of the slain”) is the Old Norse name for Valhalla; a hall ruled by Odin. After Lady Freyja has had her pick of the slain, Odin sends Valkyries down to the battlefields so that they pick the most worthy dead warriors and bring them to Valhalla.


End file.
